1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastic wave devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic wave devices that use surface acoustic waves, for example, have thus far been widely used in filter devices and the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-506106 discloses an elastic wave device in which a plurality of elastic wave elements are bonded together in an integrated manner, for example.
However, there is a problem with such an elastic wave device in which a plurality of elastic wave elements are bonded together in an integrated manner having a low temperature cycle resistivity.